Архетип
by Merry Ginn
Summary: АU махровое, полное неуважение канона, гет, романс, лирически пра*, и вообще страшно даже подумать, что это может понравиться строгому любителю фактологии. Увы! Я честно старалась воспроизвести отношения Люка / Оби-Вана, а получилось то, что получилось.


_А мы хотели дать веселый знак ангелам,  
Да потеряли их из виду, заметая следы,  
Так и вышло бы каждому по делам его,  
Если бы не свет этой чистой звезды.  
БГ_

Ранним-ранним голливудским утром, примерно в одиннадцать, режиссер поднял сценариста с постели.  
Сценарист даже с недосыпу оценил взъерошенную бороду и красные от ночного творчества глаза демиурга, и, вздохнув, принялся за набело переписанный вариант текста:

- Рожу такую скорчил... Жестоким кажусь я тебе, м-мм? Глупым кажусь?  
_- А чего ты ждал от старого гремлина? _

- Молчишь? Молчи... Молчи-молчи, молчун. Долго теперь молчать придется, да...  
Бейл Органа вежливо благодарил. Маленький сверточек по имени Лея был для него драгоценностью.  
Люк спал у меня на руках и морщил нос во сне.  
"На Татуин, к родным его отправьте", - это Магистр сразу так сказал. Весомо и звонко, как будто в зале Совета. А потом как-то по особенному махнул когтистой лапкой и я услышал полузабытый баритон своего собственного учителя:  
- Да он же там окочурится!  
- Выживет молодой Скайуокер, Сила с ним!  
- Куда деваться, - знакомым смешком подтвердила Сила, - теперь точно придется "быть с ним". Не бросать же ребенка!  
- Присмотрит молодой Кеноби за Скайуокером, - строго и комично покачал ушами старый Магистр. - Пора обучения настала и тебе, и ему, встречаться часто придется.  
- Вот я и говорю - не бросать же ребенка, особенно после того, как он уже ухитрился "присмотреть" за Скайуокером.

Две старых сволочи, оба довольны, да?!  
_- А ведь ты свободен, Оби, - ласково улыбаясь, сказал Квай-Гон. - Давай, признавайся! И скажи "спасибо" своему падавану._

Я помотал головой, отгоняя бредовое видение

_- От Храма, от Ордена, от служения и от всего прочего ты и вправду свободен. И у тебя есть сын в Силе. Чего тебе еще?  
- Это ребенок Энакина.  
- Есть разница? Твой будущий ученик, пламя юности, опора старости, как там говорится? _  
Ему смешно!

Опора моей старости закряхтела и засучила ногами. Описалась, наверное.  
Бейл Органа смотрел на меня странно, очень странно.

_- Я был причиной смерти отца. Ты предлагаешь мне - растить сына?! _

- Нет смерти Вейдера в Силе! - Йода стукнул посохом по креслу. Выглядело это беспомощно и очень по-стариковски. - Есть изменение. Он свою роль нашел. Помог ты ему невольно. Себя теперь найти должен. Скайуокер молодой поможет тебе.

Бэйл Органа потрясенно смотрел то на Йоду, то на меня, то на младенца, и крепко прижимал к себе Лею, как будто мы хотели отнять ее.  
"Джедаи сошли с ума" - отчетливо читалось во взгляде сенатора.  
Я был с ним согласен.  
Сумасшествие мое давно уже стало профессией, а мертвый, разоренный Храм в центре Корусента - домом.

Люк, которому наскучило лежать в мокрых пеленках и слушать непонятные ощущения окружающих, жалобно замяукал. Йода захихикал.  
Бэйл Органа торопливо вышел из стерильно-белой, со сглаженными углами комнаты, по-прежнему крепко прижимая к груди свое сокровище. С таким выражением лица выходят из морга.

* * *

Я был совсем не против Татуина. К тому же выражение "к родным его отправьте" вполне могло обозначать пожелание послать младенца ко всем ситхам. Квай-Гон противился моему решению из всех сил.  
- Ты придумал легальный способ избавиться от ребенка?  
- Это придумал Йода.  
- А если...?  
- У него там родственники.  
- Да ты хоть видел их, этих родственников?  
- Дай Сила, не увижу.  
- Оби-Ван, он там умрет, статистику посмотри. Хоть на Ондерон, куда угодно, только не туда!

- Почему, Квай? Почему ты не хочешь отвезти его на родину? Там выросли сотни детей!  
- Его родина - космическая станция, Оби. Так что парень у нас - Скайборн, фигурально выражаясь. Пусть лет до десяти поживет в Кореллии, под этим именем, например, а потом на Татуин, если тебе так неймется.  
- Ох, какой хитрый у нас дедушка, а, Люк? Квай, тогда я выбираю Набу.

Это был удар ниже пояса. С планетой Набу у призрака Квай-Гона отношения оказались странные. Ругательные. А мне очень понравилась идея пустыни. Пусть все закончится там, где началось.

- Осторожнее, Оби. Ты идешь странным путем.

- То есть?  
- Ты умрешь в течение недели после отлета с Татуина.

Голос учителя был серьезен, и я ему поверил.  
- Тогда я не буду оттуда улетать.  
- Тогда у тебя есть все шансы выжить, но утратить личность.  
- Поясни.  
- Ты идешь по архетипу. Берешь покинутого, но уникального ребенка и везешь его к родным. Ты запускаешь механизм предначертания. Следовательно, тебе так и так придется оставить ребенка у родственников, Оби, и встретить перед самой смертью, чтобы передать свою, так сказать, власть и умереть.  
- Хм.  
- И когда ты уйдешь в Силу, ты уже будешь не Оби-Ваном Кеноби, личностью с тем характером, который я люблю, и с которым говорю сейчас, а неким волшебником-джедаем, который будет вынужден играть свою роль в бесчисленных мирах снова и снова.  
- Квай, не говори мне, что Сила умеет бредить!  
- Нет, мой милый, но она великолепный растворитель, поверь мне.  
- Я тебе не верю.  
- Хм. Я не вызываю доверия?  
- Квай, почему ты не предупредил меня об Энакине? Почему допустил смерть Храма? Почему не говорил со мной прежде, ты же знал, что я... ты же все знал, Квай! Почему, если... короче, я рад был слышать вас, Учитель, но вряд ли я буду вас слушать.  
- Да-да... - поддразнил он, - Квай, как ты мог погибнуть, почему именно так... Оби, я слышал от тебя это со дня своих похорон. Каждый день. Достало.  
- Провоцируешь, Мастер?  
- Мне уйти?  
- Я буду к тебе прислушиваться. Ты мне нужен. Ты - последнее, что у меня осталось от Храма, Квай.  
- Но ты будешь все делать по-своему.  
- Именно.  
- Узнаю любимого падавана, - обреченно отозвался призрак.

* * *

- Вы правда отшельник, господин?  
- Отшельник.  
- Вы умеете лечить?  
- По мере моих скромных сил, госпожа.  
- Понимаете, - она жутко смущалась и теребила подол палевого светлого платья, - у меня первый ребенок, и у него животик вздулся, он так плачет, я прямо не знаю, что делать, а связь плохая и до врача не дозвонишься...  
Она была моей соседкой, и я не мог отказать.  
- Я посмотрю, что могу сделать, госпожа. Как вас зовут?  
- Беру. Беру Ларс.  
- Бен Кеноби.  
- Ой, у вас такой хорошенький ребеночек, это ваш сын?  
- Приемный.  
- Ой, бедняжка. Тихий такой... Чем вы его кормите?  
- Вот, смесь развожу.  
- А на какой воде? Да, вы воду специально покупаете, а не на вапораторной.  
- Она очень стерильная, вапораторная.  
- Надо же!

Она попробовала покупную воду, и животик у ребенка прошел. Потом были болячки у Люка, с которыми я бегал к ней, потом она ко мне, потом мы оба сбивали детям температуру во время сухотки, потом она как-то незаметно осталась у меня, а потом мы с Люком стали ждать ее прихода, и а Татуин из чужой планеты превратился в землю родную, знакомую и желанную.

_- Ты знал, что Ларсы - родственники Люка?  
- Ну, я думал, они уехали в Анкорхэд.  
- Они уехали оттуда. Вернулись жить к могиле Шми Скайуокер. Ты знал?  
- Квай, Силой клянусь, откуда? _

Беру любила пустыню и звезды. Она приходила раз в неделю, брала на руки обоих детей, укачивала их, пела бесконечные песни. Я слушал, потом раскладывал ребят, варил аймин - хмельной ча, давал ей, она смеялась, и мы танцевали. Надо было приехать сюда, в пустыню, чтобы найти эту торопливую тихую любовь, эту спокойную женщину с ясными глазами. Надо было натягивать на нее штопаное тканое одеяло, любоваться округлым, изнеженным телом и простой душой, так непохожей на искушенные умы леди-джедай.  
Сколько раз она приходила так ко мне? Два, три раза?  
А я запоминал эти разы, как вечности.  
Ее Гэвину шел десятый месяц. Люку - тоже.

_- Оби, тебе известно такое слово - саморазрушение?  
- Ну?  
- Именно этим ты сейчас и занимаешься.  
- А вот в Силе я этого не чувствую. Почему же ты, призрак Силы, говоришь мне то, чего нет?  
- Потому что я волнуюсь за тебя, Оби.  
- Ты четверть века за меня не волновался. Что изменилось?  
- Ты. _

А потом она появилась у меня расцарапанная и полубезумная. Дикая история. Ее Ларс взял ребенка погостить к соседям, дал на присмотр тамошним старшим детям, и вся орава - человек пять - ушли за ограждение, в пустыню. Вроде бы недалеко, но не вернулись. Она искала. Он искал. Мы искали втроем, и тоже ничего не нашли. Дети исчезли, как вода в песке. Ее ребенок.  
Она сохла.  
И когда ко мне пришел мрачный, как скалы пустоши, Ларс и "по-мужски" предложил "на время" отдать ребенка Беру, я не смог отказать.

- Он же не родной тебе, а нам он племяш. Я узнавал. Думаешь, если мы тут сидим, так ничего не знаем? Джедай ты, ищут тебя, и рожа твоя во всех каталогах.  
Я тебя не сдам, не бойся, а только мальчика твоего мы вырастим, как родного.  
Наследником будет, хочешь, а?  
А как Беру другого родит, так вообще все хорошо будет.  
Нельзя ей без мальчишки в доме, а ты все одно один, и поймают скоро тебя. Ты ж не стережешься даже, а?  
Дай, а?  
Я ж понимаю, мальчонок не щенок, и папка его тоже не сахар, а родная кровь.  
Мы сбережем, не думай...  
А?

И так - бесконечно. Я предупреждал его, что будет трудно. Я говорил, что Люк - особенный. Но Беру смотрела так, что мое сердце вырывалось из груди.  
И мы с Люком поехали жить на ферму Ларсов.  
Люку нужна была семья, хоть какая, ему нужны были друзья, а Сила - зачем она ребенку? Все равно что меч, которым можно убить себя по неосторожности.  
Я забыл, как и чему учили меня в Храме. Я помнил орденскую дисциплину, тяжелую и бесчеловечную, и множество вещей, которые стал осознавать уже зрелым человеком.  
- Все равно Храм погиб, - так думал я, глядя на то, как Люк и Беру вместе возятся во дворе, - зачем мучить ребенка ненужным?

А еще через два месяца терпение властей "беглым джедаем" и терпение фермера от "джедайских штучек" ребенка подошло к концу.  
В принципе, это было ожидаемо. Ларс еще долго продержался. Я не мог добить Беру, просто не мог.

_- Оби, ты хорошо понимаешь, что будет дальше?  
- Но это будет лучше для Люка!  
- Но это будет конец для тебя.  
- Выдирать молочные зубы тоже больно. Но нужно.  
- Оби, бери ребенка и уезжай.  
- Тогда плохо будет всем _

Той же ночью Люк баловался с Силой и отключил всю сеть вапораторов в радиусе десяти кликов. Если бы о нем никто не знал, потомку списали бы на тускенов, но Ларс отлично понял, что к чему:  
- Все, забирай своего выблядка, Кеноби, - отрешенно сказал он и плюнул в песок.  
_Гнев забирает жизнь одновременно с влагой, - отвлеченно заметил Квай где-то на краю сознания. _  
- Оуэн, мальчик просто балуется! Он исправится, он больше не будет! Бен, скажи ему! - Слезы текли по щекам Беру, и падали на новую рубашку Люка.  
_Горе забирает красоту одновременно с жизнью, - продекламировал Квай. _  
Пижон.

Я взял Ларса за плечи и крепко встряхнул. Взгляд фермера приобрел осмысленное выражение.  
Я отступил на шаг, забрал Люка из рук Беру и посадил на стул.  
- Сейчас я уйду. Вознаграждения за мою голову ты не получишь. Но будешь получать деньги на воспитание. Если я не попаду к имперцам, разумеется. Так что будь любезен, - тут пришлось тряхнуть дядюшку еще раз, - придумай мне отмазку сам.

Потом я вздохнул и попросил ребенка сидеть тихо.

Люк отскочил в угол и заорал. Сила была с ним, и он знал, он чувствовал, _что_ с ним собираются делать. Что именно я, - которому он доверял, у которого он на руках засыпал всю свою недолгую жизнь, - сейчас с ним сделаю. Мне самому было страшно и тряслось все внутри.  
Беру отскочила от меня, в глазах ее метался страх.  
Квай-Гон встал за моей спиной.  
Очень вовремя, потому что намерение постепенно превращалось в действие, и действие это было мучительно и больно.  
- Держи-держи! - скороговоркой проговорил мастер Джинн, помогая структурировать потоки.  
- Держу-держу, - одними губами, беззвучно отозвался я, аккуратно снимая с мальчишки покров Силы. Ее было так много, этой Силы, она была почти осязаема, горячая, вязкая, сияющая... Физически это напоминало освежёвывание зверька, снятие скальпа, выворачивание наизнанку. Сила в моих руках была остра, послушна и багрова.  
_Он будет, как все люди. _  
Люк съежился и орал так, будто хотел с плачем выкричать душу, Беру тихо тряслась в сторонке, а я аккуратно, лепесток за лепестком, отсоединял от мальчика его потоки, его способности, его таланты. И я тонул в его Силе, как в зыбучем песке, проваливался в свет, его было очень много, он был жгуч, как кислота, от тяжести и напряжения ныли плечи и шея, но руки Квай-Гона касались меня, укладывая, умащивая, прилаживая чужой груз, и торопливый сочувственный шепот учителя:  
- Держи-держи... - долго еще отдавался в моих ушах.

_Он будет как все. Только береги его, Беру. _  
- Никаких летающих предметов? Никаких перебоев с энергией по ночам?  
_Следи за ним. Не пускай в пустыню. Не пускай ко мне. _  
- Никаких снов? Джедайских штучек? Никаких голосов в голове?

_- Держи-держи! Смотри, аккуратней тут, связь очень плотная...  
- Держу-держу..._

- Не говорите ему обо мне, не надо...

Когда я очнулся, было темно и холодно.  
Фермеры перевезли меня в мой старый дом в пустыне.  
Я оставил им племянника. Нормального и здорового. Наследника.  
И остался один со всей этой Силой, которая мне теперь была не нужна.

Я был всемогущ. Я мог материализовать Квай-Гона, призвать сюда хоть Экзара Кана, изменить климат планеты, убить Палпатина, просто так, дотянувшись до него сквозь пространство и время.  
И что я сделал?  
Ничего.  
Шесть страшных знаков бездействия - н и ч е г о

Я был Хранителем, и четко ощущал это.  
Я понял слова Квая про архетип.  
_*********_

**********  
Я плавился в Силе.  
Я ждал девятнадцать лет.

И когда пришло мое время, я просто спустился в знакомое ущелье, ведущее к ферме Ларсов, разогнал тускенов и увидел Люка, лежащего на дороге без сознания.  
Я положил ему руку на лоб, аккуратно, словно плащом, накрывая сбереженной за долгие годы Силой. Грабить было трудно. Вернуть - приятно. Нахлынула усталость. Тело уже забыло, как это - жить, не сгорая. Сила прижалась к юноше, как верная собака к хозяину. Люк открыл глаза, помотал головой и улыбнулся пронзительно знакомо:  
- Бен..., Бен Кеноби?  
Так улыбался Энакин после очередной своей выходки, когда думал, что прав, и не хотел извиняться.

_-_ Ну, теперь только меч отдать осталось, - заметил Квай, стоя чуть в стороне.  
- Дома отдам, - рассеянно ответил я, проверяя, ощутил ли Люк перемены внутри себя.

О, да, мальчик почувствовал, что мир вокруг изменился.

- Он думает, что его крепко стукнуло, только и всего! - хмыкнул Квай.

Но нам с Люком было не до его иронии.  
Мне предстояло передать юноше все то, чем я обладал долгие годы.  
Аккуратно. Осторожно. Ненавязчиво.  
Квай-Гон тоже почувствовал это - и оставил меня.  
И я - впервые за двадцать лет - почувствовал себя свободным.  
Не было ни Храма, ни обязанностей, ни Кодекса. Было только последнее приключение, веселое и дерзкое, как последнее желание приговоренного. Со мной рядом сидел мой падаван, и я наконец-то стал тем, кем должен был. Отшельником. Волшебником. Учителем. Моя Сила была со мной, столько, сколько нужно, и тело каждой клеточкой чувствовало ее долгожданную защиту.  
Бен Кеноби пришел ниоткуда, и не знал ни Квай-Гон Джинна, ни Храма, только бесконечные годы пустыни и мальчика, которого надо было направить.  
Этот Бен Кеноби был - я.  
Где-то далеко-далеко и очень тихо вскрикнула женщина, знакомый голос, я хотел вспомнить ее имя, но не смог.

_***_

Путь человека в Силе - узкая грань между Светом и Тьмой. Можно назвать человека, идущего по этому пути, джедаем или волшебником, суть не меняется. Пока вы балансируете на грани - вы человек.

И всякий раз, когда очередное мое воплощение забирает очередного царственного бастарда у королевы, подкидывает малыша на порог чужого дома, или уносит младенца в Волшебную страну, я вижу себя - его, вижу со стороны - не старым и не седым, о нет! - но сильным, рыжеволосым, усталым воином в потрепанной и прожженной одежде. Этот воин еще не стал волшебником, но может остаться человеком. И я не знаю - до сих пор не знаю и не понимаю, когда ломается скрытая печать между тем, кто я есть, и тем, что есть моя роль и мое предназначение.

- Жестоким кажусь я тебе, м-мм? Глупым кажусь?

- Ну, и как тебе такое?  
- Честно или искренне? Давай лучше ту сценку с погоней, помнишь? Бах-бах-бах! Пиу-пиу! Чтобы в черном плаще с черным подбоем и прочее...

_Merry Ginn, 6/03/2009_


End file.
